The Invisibility Cloak
by Think My Name Is Funny Do You
Summary: Hermione comes to the realization that at the time of Dumbledore's death, he was in possession of two Deathly Hallows: the stone and the wand. She decides to travel back in time to make sure Dumbledore has the invisibility cloak too, in the hopes he will survive that night on the Astronomy Tower. But time travel isn't as easy as she thought. Sev/mione. Slow(ish) burn. 6th-7th year.
1. Chapter 1

The Invisibility Cloak: Chapter One

It was just a dusty old tome. It did not have that familiar library scent most books had. It smelled like it had been sitting on the same, grimy shelf, for the past hundred years. The pages were worn, and the corners were bent. The binding was loose. It looked to be nothing special; just a collection of children's tales.

Silly.

Useless.

And it drove her _mad_.

There was a reason Hermione had not been sorted into Ravenclaw. She did not lack the drive, she lacked the imagination. She rejoiced in reality. Facts. She did not thrive on solving riddles the way she thrived on being able to recall text verbatim. She did not lack intuition, but it was not among her strengths.

But _this_? She tossed down the sodding lump of paper and ink with a huff. It landed with a soft thud on her sleeping bag as she threw her head back, cradling her aching brain between two delicate hands.

 _This_? This was some next-level hell.

What was the meaning?

She knew Professor Dumbledore intended her to utilize this tool he left her. She was able to infer that much, at least.

She stared at the ceiling of the Great Hall, trying to drown out the hundreds of sleeping people around her; trying to drown out the sight of the castle in ruins in her peripheral vision. Wishing she could move past this book, and just be glad Voldemort was finally defeated. But she could not.

Clearing images of the dead from her mind, once more she recalled the story of the Deathly Hallows—the story of the three brothers and their three gifts from Death. She tried to imagine if she had not known of their existence, and came to the quick realization that it would not have made a bit of difference in the war.

Professor Dumbledore left her this book for a reason though. He sketched that symbol for a reason. He meant for them to know of the Hallows, but for what purpose?

He could have never known his wand would take up allegiance with Draco Malfoy. Could have never guessed Harry would disarm Malfoy, therefore becoming the owner of the Elder Wand.

Did he only leave Harry with the Resurrection Stone as a fail-safe? Just on the off-chance that Harry really did wield the Elder Wand?

Hermione shook her head. _No_.

Dumbledore did not work on possibilities. He was meticulous and precise, and she knew there had to be more to it than that.

Her heart stopped for a beat.

Two.

Three.

Air filled her lungs as she bolted up right, her eyes wide as a long-forgotten memory filled her mind:

It had been yet another wild year at Hogwarts. She had hoped to go home and not have to lie about how much danger she faced this term, but was beginning to think that being friends with Harry and Ron meant constant trouble. Nevertheless, she was ready to go home for the summer, and leave out all the details about almost being eaten by a werewolf, and freeing a most-wanted criminal. She would tell them it was a great term, and she had excelled at academics once again.

Top of her class.

Barely, she thought.

She glanced down at the time turner in her palm as she approached the great gargoyle, outside Professor Dumbledore's office. She certainly was not going to do another year of classes with the time turner. It was too much to keep track of, and she had already aged a year beyond her classmates. If she kept it up, she would be in her twenties when she finished school at Hogwarts. She knew she would be better off to focus more energy on fewer classes anyway, and was more than happy to hand the time turner over.

She climbed the stairs, only to see the door was already open for her.

"Ah, Miss Granger," blue eyes peered across half-moon spectacles, "Come in. Sit. Lemon drop?"

He gestured to the high-backed chair across from his desk.

"No, thank you, Headmaster," she took her seat with a smile. Professor Dumbledore was always so warm and welcoming.

She glanced past his shoulder to take a peek at Fawkes. She had read more about Phoenixes after Harry told her how Fawkes saved him in the Chamber of Secrets.

Professor Dumbledore noticed her interest and said, "His feathers are a bit thin at the moment. He's nearing the end of this life. It usually happens around this time of year."

She took a closer look, noticing he did look a bit frail, "I read they're quite rare. It's just incredible to be able to see him up close."

Professor Dumbledore gave Fawkes an affectionate scratch under his chin.

"Do I detect an interest in Care of Magical Creatures?" He inquired.

She gave Fawkes one last look and then turned her full attention back to the Headmaster. "Actually, Sir, that's what I came to talk to you about. I don't think I can take as many classes next term."

He nodded in understanding, almost as if he had expected as much. "I daresay, none of the other students at Hogwarts possess the integrity and drive to manage a similar course load and earn the marks you did. Well done, my dear."

"Thank you, Sir," she gently pushed the time turner across his desk. She was surprised, however, when he pushed the tiny gold device back to her.

"Keep it," he insisted, turning back to Fawkes, who burst into flames, "Just in case there comes a day you wish to go back and change something in the past."

She hesitated, but accepted the offer, and placed it back in her pocket. "Thank you, Sir."

She wanted to ask if he was sure, but he was Professor Dumbledore. Of course he was sure.

"Life," he mused just as baby Fawkes began to crawl from the ashes, "Is such a mysterious phenomenon."

He shot her a mischievous wink.

The memory faded, and she struggled to breathe through the sudden adrenaline rush. Thoughts raced through her mind.

It was he who pulled her into his office, at a mere twelve years old, to discuss the possibility of using a time turner to take a full load of third-year classes. He who insisted she sit hours upon hours that summer, learning all there was to know about time travel. And then, at the end of a year of practice using said time turner, told her to keep it "just in case."

Was that why he had left the Resurrection Stone hidden in Harry's golden snitch? Had he wanted them simply to know that he was in possession of two Deathly Hallows, at the time of his death? If Professor Dumbledore was one invisibility cloak away from being alive, was it not her duty to go back in time and fix it?

Hermione had never believed in destiny. She never believed in a greater purpose. But she had to wonder: was this what she was meant to do? Had Professor Dumbledore given her the tools and the experience necessary to take on this task?

 _Bad things happen to witches who meddle with time._

She knew that. She knew the rules.

Was she willing risk it? If it meant saving so many others?

Faces quickly flashed through her mind. Fred. Remus. Tonks. The list went on and on.

There were so many factors to consider, and she carefully but quickly went through each one. She knew she would have to lay low, so as not to be seen by herself in the past, or anyone else. That was the number one rule of time travel. Don't be seen in two places at once.

She knew her journey to the past had to remain secret, so she would have to find a way to sneak Harry's invisibility cloak to Professor Dumbledore. Sharing details about the future with him, or anyone else, could severely alter the future.

A wave of anxiety rushed over her. She was risking everything they had accomplished, to save Professor Dumbledore.

 _And everyone else, hopefully_ , she reminded herself.

She knew Harry needed his invisibility cloak, and she would have a hard time getting it from him in the past. It played such a crucial role in the timeline; she could not take it from him. She decided the best plan was to take Harry's invisibility cloak now, in the present, and simply have it on her person when she used the time turner. That way Harry in the past would have his cloak, and she would have one too.

With Professor Dumbledore in possession of all three Deathly Hallows, he would survive the curse on his hand. He would no longer require Professor Snape to prove his allegiance to the Dark, by pretending to murder him.

She imagined Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore could protect Hogwarts, and the students inside. And since Professor Snape would not have to appear to be on Voldemort's side, and would not have possession of the Elder Wand, he would not be killed by Voldemort for it.

 _There's two lives saved_ , she thought.

Voldemort would not have control of Hogwarts, so the final battle would not happen there. It would happen on their own terms: away from the children, and when they were prepared.

She could drop subtle hints to Harry about where to find Horcruxes, if she needed to, but would otherwise lay low until the time turner caught back up to the present.

She knew it was a risk. She knew anything could go wrong. But it felt worth it.

It felt right.

She went over it all once more in her head. She thought of the difficulty of the task; the impossibility of avoiding herself in the past, and the risk of going mad if she was to see herself on accident. She weighed the pros and the cons, and she knew, with certainty, that her entire life had been leading up to this moment.

She reached for her beaded bag, quietly, so as not to disturb the others sleeping in the Great Hall.

She whispered, " _Accio_ time turner."

She carefully crawled out of her sleeping bag, and gathered her things. She found Harry sleeping next to Ron and Ginny, and held her breath while she snuck his invisibility cloak from his pocket.

The silvery material caught under his arm, and she gave it a gentle tug. He stirred in his sleep, and she froze. Her heart pounded in her chest as she gave it another gentle tug. He rolled to his side, and she dropped it on the ground in an instant. Ready to pretend like this never happened, and just climb back into her sleeping bag, to form a new plan. But he did not wake, and the cloak was no longer stuck under his arm. She collected the material, and made her way out of the Great Hall.

She found an unlocked broom cupboard, close to where the stairs to the dungeons used to be. She stepped in, accidentally walking through a spider web. Normally, the feathery feeling of a spider web across her skin would give her uncomfortable chills, but she was too focused on her mission to care. She closed the door behind her and stood in the middle of the tiny room.

She had her beaded bag on her hip, and her wand in her hand. She draped the invisibility cloak over her shoulders, making sure she was completely covered. After all, it would not do to have someone discover her in the broom cupboard, half-way on her journey back in time.

What she knew of time turners, was the first twelve turns were reserved for one-hour increments. Each turn after that was for an entire day, and after seven "day" turns, she would be turning by the week. After four "week" turns, she would be turning back in time by the month.

She was not sure how many "month" turns would result in a longer jump back in time, and prayed to Merlin she did not end up much earlier in the past than she wanted to. She intended to arrive around the end of term, sixth year; just in time to slip Professor Dumbledore Harry's invisibility cloak. That was only around one year in the past.

She did a quick calculation, and held the time turner up to her eyes, so she could see the time. She would have to remember her body would disappear into thin air, at this exact time, on this exact date. And if everything went according to plan, she would not be standing in a broom cupboard planning to change the past. Hopefully she would be sleeping somewhere, and not surrounded by too many people. Regardless, she would need to be nearby to replace herself, when time catches back up to her.

With trembling hands, she wrote down the time and date, and slipped the piece of parchment into her pocket.

She suppressed her nerves, and carefully began turning the time turner, hoping fate was on her side. When she reached the correct number of turns, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let go.

Suddenly, time was passing her by. She could see the light of day change under the cupboard door, voices and noises blended together, different smells filtered in through the door, but miraculously, nobody ever opened the cupboard.

In an instant, it was over. She suddenly felt queasy, and dropped to the floor. A cool sweat broke out across her forehead, and she cradled her head against her knees. She allowed herself a moment to regain composure. Glancing up, she saw a small black spider spinning a fresh web.

Careful not to run into the web this time, she tightened the invisibility cloak around her, and creaked open the door so she could see if anyone was in the corridor. She stepped out quickly, closing the door quietly behind her.

She ventured toward the Great Hall, and as she neared, she could smell the most delightful aroma, which could only be from a large feast. Perhaps she had just been hungry and on the run for so many months, food in general smelled good.

She took in another deep breath, and as she rounded the corner, memories of her years at Hogwarts flooded her mind.

The Great Hall was a sight to behold. The great magical ceiling showed a clear, starry night above. Students littered the tables, which were overflowing with food and drink. In the front of the Hall sat Professor Dumbledore, sharing a laugh with Professor McGonagall.

Hermione thanked the stars above, she made it this far.

Scanning the room, she noted many other familiar faces. She saw Professor Slughorn making conversation with Professor Flitwick, and breathed a sigh of relief that she had landed in the correct term.

She spotted Luna Lovegood at Ravenclaw table, lonely but seemingly happy. She scanned Gryffindor table, and quickly found Neville and Ginny sitting across from Harry and Ron. She saw herself wedged between the two boys, telling what looked to be a very animated story.

She searched her memory, trying to recall what occasion this must be. Did they have a feast of this magnitude, right before end of term, sixth year?

Her eyes examined the Great Hall once more, taking in what she had missed before. The Yule trees. The Fairy lights. The mistletoe. She realized it was the final feast before Holiday break.

Anxiety began to creep its way into her chest, as she realized she had travelled back in time a bit further than she had intended.

She shook it off, and thanked Merlin she was here. She dreaded to think of the consequences if she had ended up any further in the past.

Suddenly feeling incredibly tired, she decided to venture to the Room of Requirement, where she could get some much needed sleep. Her legs ached as she climbed the Grand Staircase, and her eyes became heavier with each passing moment.

Just as she heard a crowd of students pouring from the Great Hall below, she reached the sixth floor corridor.

The Room of Requirement presented her a small room, with a draped ceiling. It reminded her of the tent she shared for so many months with Harry and Ron. There was just enough space for a chair in one corner, and a small cot in the other corner. A wooden storage cabinet and a shaggy rug separated the two.

Hermione dropped her belongings into the armchair, and used her last burst of energy to cast the wards she had grown so accustomed to using.

Her wand was still in her hand when she fell to the cot, and as her eyes drifted to a close, she had one final thought:

How would she pass the time in the months to come?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** I write works of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All characters used in the stories were created and are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim them as my own, or claim the world they are represented in as my own. The stories I write are invented by me, and are not portrayed or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story. These stories are simply for entertainment purposes, and I seek to make no profit from them. I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter, and introducing me to a story which continues to make an impact on my life today.

 **A/N:  
** I know about 97.6% of you don't read Author's notes, so I figured I'd stick this at the bottom! You're welcome ;)

I figure the best stories are the ones you don't have to explain, so I try to get all the details in the actual story. Sometimes an idea strikes me though, and I get real excited, and it can be easy to assume readers are all on the same page as me, since I know how this story goes. However, if anything looks confusing to you, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I check regularly, and will fix any mistakes promptly. Text is informal to let Hermione's personality shine through.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Invisibility Cloak: Chapter Two

The weeks following her arrival in the past went by in a blur. Most of the students had left Hogwarts for the Holidays, so she found it easy to pass the time without fear of bumping into someone on accident. She got in the habit of sleeping during the morning hours, and venturing around the castle in the evening. The Library, naturally, was one of her most frequented places.

Despite arriving ahead of schedule, her plan was still relatively the same. She would find a way to give the cloak to Professor Dumbledore, making sure he knew it was one of the Deathly Hallows. He would be safe from the curse on his hand, and would be able to release Professor Snape from his task of casting the killing curse on him.

There was so much more she wanted to do, though. A huge part of her wanted to save them the trouble of collecting the fake locket. And a huge part of her wanted to collect Ravenclaw's Diadem, and destroy it. However, she did not want to alter the timeline more than was absolutely necessary.

So she resisted those urges with reluctance, and spent her nights in the library instead. Night after night, she was pouring over seventh year texts, trying to catch up on the education she had missed out on. She decided that was probably the best way to spend her days, until she could decide the most opportune time to deliver the cloak to Professor Dumbledore.

She wished it were as simple as sending it by owl, but she could not risk it falling into the wrong hands. Invisibility cloaks were valuable—Deathly Hallow or not. She could hand deliver it, but then she would be without the cover and protection of the cloak. How could she escape the castle without being seen? If she waited until classes resumed, she risked running into her doppelganger, or someone who might come to the conclusion she was in two places at once .She briefly considered dropping it off in his office, while the students were gone for the holidays, but everyone knew she was supposed to be at the Burrow. She couldn't have Dumbledore mention her visit to his office in casual conversation with her younger self. She knew she couldn't just tell Dumbledore the truth without risking the timeline. So she spent her days going over ideas, searching for a solution.

It was in the Library, reviewing N.E.W.T level potions ingredients and their properties, when she came across her answer. She could not believe she had not thought of it before.

She could use Polyjuice Potion. She cringed at the thought, considering her previous experience, but it seemed like a most ideal course of action. If she timed it right, perhaps on a Hogsmeade weekend, she could even make her escape from Hogwarts. It would be much easier to stay under the radar, if she were far away from her doppelganger, and such large crowds of people.

It was brilliant.

Through the Library window, Hermione could see sunlight beginning to kiss the mountaintops, along the horizon. The sky was waking up. She took that as her queue to call it a night, and return to the safety of the Room of Requirement. She placed the book back on its shelf, and ventured into the Restricted Section, in search of _Most Potente Potions_.

A feeling of nostalgia washed over her, as she pulled the large tome into her arms. She slipped it under the cloak with her, and quickly made her way back to the Room of Requirement. Her tent-like room expanded to accommodate a desk, and she instantly dove into the book. There were so many interesting potions held within, she intended to take a closer look at some point. She found Polyjuice Potion, and began writing out a list of ingredients.

That afternoon, when the sun began its descent in the sky, she immediately set out to borrow some ingredients from Professor Slughorn's storeroom. As she made her way down the Grand Staircase, she heard the bustle of returned students in the Entrance Hall. Careful to keep the invisibility cloak tight around her, she stuck to the edge of the room as she made her way past them, and down to the dungeons.

The potions classroom was unlocked, and a simple _Alohomora_ gained her passage to the storeroom. She began scanning the shelves for the ingredients she needed.

Lacewing Flies. Empty.

She frowned.

Knotgrass. None.

Her heart sunk as she continued through the list. There was no Fluxweed or Leeches, but she was able to collect the necessary Boomslang Skin and Bicorn Horn.

Dismayed at the lack of progress, she pocketed the ingredients and began to venture out of the cold dungeons. It would not be as straightforward as she had hoped, but she was already thinking of ways to acquire the other ingredients.

She could collect lacewing flies by the Quidditch Pitch, where they would be attracted to all the sweets students leave behind after a match. Knotgrass and Fluxweed could be found in Greenhouse Three, but would need to be picked on a full moon; and she could collect leeches from the Black Lake.

When she made it back to the Entry Hall, the students had already left for their common rooms. Checking to make sure there was nobody around, she gently pushed open the Entry Doors, and exited the castle.

The air was cold, and she tightened her grip on the cloak as the wind whipped at her skin. The waxing crescent moon was high in the sky, and she made note the full moon was still nearly two weeks away. Making her way out on the grounds, she intended to collect some leeches from the lake.

The lake was dark, but there was enough light in the sky for her to see the movement of the water. She crouched down at the water's edge, and cast a warming spell on her hands. Reaching into the shallow water, she let her hands sit very still.

She had read the easiest way to catch leeches was to let them latch onto you. She waited several minutes, but was having no luck collecting any. She realized she would need to move deeper into the water.

She carefully removed the invisibility cloak, and tucked it into her beaded bag. She did the same with her boots, and transformed her jeans into cut-off shorts. Casting a warming spell on her legs, she took measured steps out into the water, careful on the slippery rocks. She waded out until the water was nearly to cover her thighs, and stood very still.

She tried not to think of all the creatures that inhabited the lake as leeches began to latch onto her. She stayed in the water until her legs began to itch, and the warming spell began to fade off. She started to make her way out of the lake, once more taking calculated steps.

Suddenly, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

It all happened so fast.

Perhaps it was months of being on high alert; months of living in fear of being attacked. Instinct took over and her body turned in an instant, her wand raised to defend herself, and she lost her footing. Slipping on a rock, she fell spectacularly into the water. She heard the splash, felt the ice cold lake cover her upper body, and held her breath as her head went under.

She had a moment to register that she had completely blown her cover, before she felt a hand on her upper arm, dragging her back to the surface.

In full defense mode, she thrashed her body as air filled her lungs once more. Though she could not see her target, she had her wand aimed behind her, and the taste of a stunner on her lips.

She saw a flash of red illuminate the water, and suddenly her body went limp.

Her eyes saw pale fingers collect her wand, which had slipped from her limp hand and was floating on the lake's surface. She watched as the water around her increasingly grew more shallow, and when her body was back on dry ground, she felt the spell's effects wear off. She clambered to her feet. Spinning around, she came face-to-face with Professor Snape.

Overwhelmed with adrenaline, cold, and the shock of it all, she was at a loss for words. She was breathing heavy, and she could see he was too; their breaths creating a cloud of fog in the crisp, winter air. There was a moment where they stood there, staring at each other, with silence invading the air between them.

Finally he spoke in a low, serious tone, "What—Is the meaning of this?"

She tried to formulate a thought; tried to find the right words to say. She began to open her mouth, still not sure of her response, when the wind blew with newfound ferocity. Her teeth began to chatter and her soaked body shivered against her will.

She felt a magical warmth wash over her, and suddenly she was dry. She sighed in relief.

"Miss Granger," his clipped tone brought her eyes back to his, "Do explain yourself."

Choosing the path of least complication, she answered honestly, "I was collecting leeches, Sir."

She glanced down at her legs for the first time, finding them completely covered in the slimy creatures.

"Clearly," He drawled, "And do explain, Miss Granger, why you chose to embark on this task in the late hour of this particular night?"

What was she supposed to say? Her mind was racing, trying to come up with the safest response. All the students had just returned from break; she could not exactly pretend like it was for an assignment. She began to open her mouth, but he cut her off.

"Detention."

Her heart sank.

"For being on the grounds after dark." He continued, "Ten points from Gryffindor for uniform violation, and fifty points for threatening a teacher."

"What?" she exclaimed unceremoniously, "I did not—."

"Gather yourself. I will see you make it back to your common room without venturing off to some other foolish undertaking."

She bit back a groan at her disappointment in the mess she had created. How was she going to fix this? She walked past him, resisting the urge to scream in frustration, and scooped up her beaded bag. She reached in, searching for a jar. She dug around intensely, but everything inside was being smothered by the invisibility cloak. She was armpit deep in the bag when she finally huffed in annoyance.

Professor Snape was facing the castle, his back turned to her.

"Sir, I require my wand," she called out, exasperated.

He turned to face her, his robes flaring dramatically around him. He raised an eyebrow at her situation, but said nothing as he handed her Vinewood lifeline back to her.

She summoned a jar and a bottle of dittany.

Carefully, she began prying one off and into the jar, and she dabbed the wound with a drop of dittany.

She could feel Professor Snape watching her, and she dared not imagine what he must be thinking. She began to reach for another leech. Suddenly he was crouched by her side, pushing her hand away from the leech.

"Foolish girl," He muttered, dragging her by her arm back to her feet.

"You have to let them feed until they're full, otherwise they'll be useless," he said, pulling her in the direction of the castle, "I'm not at all surprised our new, worthless excuse for a potions master, didn't teach you dunderheads that."

She remained silent, quickening her step.

He released her arm upon entering the castle, and they began to make their way up the Grand Staircase to what she assumed would be Gryffindor tower. She began to panic. She had no idea what the password was. She began scanning her memory, trying desperately to come up with the phrase.

She was surprised, however, when they reached the third floor, and he turned in the direction of his DADA classroom. Her curiosity peaked as he unlocked the door and led her into the room. With a flick of his wand, the space lit up.

"Sit." He demanded, gesturing to a dueling platform.

There were no chairs next to it, so she hoisted herself onto the platform. He left to his office, and she was uncertain what he would return with. She turned herself so that her legs were resting on the surface as well, and leaned forward to examine the leeches. She began to reach for one particularly fat one, to see if it was ready to come off. She had not intended to turn herself into a blood bank, when she stepped into the lake, and honestly could hardly wait to have the slimy creatures off of her.

"Don't," he demanded, returning to her side.

She jerked her hand back in an instant. She might not technically be his student, but there was something about his voice that demanded compliance.

"The oils on your skin will alter their potency."

She furrowed her brow, thinking of all the potions she had brewed in his classes over the years. "Sir, would that not be the case with all the ingredients we handle?"

One of the leeches fell off, and he reached forward with gloved hands to scoop it up. She watched as he dropped it into a jar of white powder, and gently coated it with the mixture.

"Of course it is," he muttered in annoyance, "I would have expected our insufferable, resident know-it-all, to be aware of that already."

She brushed off the insult, "What are you mixing them in?"

"Preserving powder," he clipped, returning to his work. He scooped up several more and added them to the jar.

She raised her eyebrows, thinking she needed to read about this.

"Why are you using preserving powder?" she asked, genuinely intrigued.

He huffed in annoyance, "This is not a learning opportunity."

She bit back any additional questions, and soon, the last of the leeches were collected. Her eyes met his when he handed her a jar of healing salve. She thanked him, and he shot her a curious look.

She began dabbing the cream on her wounds, and he stepped away, taking her leeches with him. She peeked through her hair to get a glimpse of what he was doing. He labeled the jar of leeches, and walked to his desk, storing it in a drawer.

She closed the container of healing salve, and carried it across the room to meet him at his desk.

Taking the small jar from her hand, he declared, "You'll be here next Friday evening at 7 o'clock sharp, to serve your detention. Now leave."

She stole a glance at the drawer of his desk where he had stored her leeches; realizing, with disappointment, she would not be leaving with them. She suppressed a huff of annoyance.

"Of course, Sir."

She exited the classroom quickly, but not before she heard him say, "If I find you to have taken any detours along the way, it'll be detention for a month."

As soon as she rounded the corner, she covered herself with the invisibility cloak. She made her way back to the Room of Requirement. Her thoughts were racing with every step. She had made a huge mistake being seen by him, and causing this series of events to unfold. If her doppelganger found out she had detention but did not know why, it could spell trouble for her. She would just have to watch their interactions closely, and make sure she kept her twin busy while she served detention on Friday night.

Hermione arrived at the sixth floor corridor, only to discover two young girls standing guard outside the Room of Requirement. She closed her eyes in defeat, kicking herself for all the obstacles she kept running in to.

How could she forget Draco Malfoy?

She could not continue to stay in the Room of Requirement. She risked him not being able to get in, if she was there— and she had no idea how that could affect the future.

She glanced at the two girls outside the Room of Requirement, once more. At least she knew why the Polyjuice ingredients were gone.

She turned back to the Grand Staircase. Where would she sleep? Where could she be certain nobody would disturb her? Nobody would open the door and find her?

Sure, she could put up wards around any old, abandoned classroom. But what if it was supposed to be used for something she did not know about? What if it was where a child was supposed to be conceived? She cringed at the thought, but it was a real possibility. She had to consider that every action of hers could greatly alter the future.

She was certain she had risked enough of the future, for one night, and found herself back in the broom cupboard. The broom cupboard where she knew, with certainty, the door had not been opened once in her entire journey through time.

She closed the door, and stepped down into it. It was a small space, but it had a window and was big enough to sleep in.

She considered putting up wards, but decided against it. A strong witch or wizard would be able to sense them, and she did not want to draw any attention to it. She simply had to trust the future would unfold in a similar fashion, and nobody would enter it in the days to pass.

She cast a _Muffliato_ on the space, just to be cautious.

From her beaded bag, she pulled a collection of items. She started with the air mattress she had used during her time in the tent with Harry and Ron, and transfigured it to a more comfortable, supportive mattress. It was just the perfect size to fit the width of the space. She used a semi-permanent sticking charm to loft it above the door, so that she could walk under it.

Then, she transfigured a quill into a thin ladder. She used a semi-permanent sticking charm to attach it to the wall perpendicular to the door, so she would have a way to climb into the bed, without losing any floor space.

There was not much space left in the room, but she used empty potion vials to transfigure vertical storage spaces on the wall opposite the door. After all, she would need a place to keep her potions ingredients. There was enough space for a tiny desk under the window, which she decided would be a good place to brew the Polyjuice, when she was ready.

It was barely enough room to turn around in, but she did not need much.

Happy with her handiwork, she deposited her potions ingredients she had managed to collect from Professor Slughorn's collection in one of the storage bins, and placed her beaded bag and the invisibility cloak on the desk.

With _Most Potente Potions_ in hand, she climbed into her new bed for a long night of reading. Perhaps she would come across something about the use of Preserving Powder.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** I write works of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All characters used in the stories were created and are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim them as my own, or claim the world they are represented in as my own. The stories I write are invented by me, and are not portrayed or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story. These stories are simply for entertainment purposes, and I seek to make no profit from them. I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter, and introducing me to a story which continues to make an impact on my life today.

 **A/N:  
** Introducing Sev. Yay! I hope I kept him in-character as much as possible. When I originally wrote this, they were already way too friendly with each other. Had to go back and throw the brakes on things. I guess you could say I'm eager to see their relationship grow; but I promised myself I'd do this slow, and try to make it as realistic and believable as possible. So there's that. Planning on some mischief in chapter 3, followed by a cliff, so stay tuned!

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Invisibility Cloak: Chapter Three

Hermione greeted Monday morning in a cold sweat, restless from the dark images and memories that clouded her mind. In the days since her journey back in time, she'd been plagued by nightmares of war. She huffed at the ceiling, and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She stole a quick glance at the small window across the room, and found that it was still very early in the morning. She decided a hot shower would be a great way to relax before starting the day. She was prepared to spend the entire week making sure Professor Snape had minimal interaction with her younger self, to avoid any mention of her detention.

She rolled out of bed and landed on her feet, collected her beaded bag, and made sure she was completely covered by the invisibility cloak before sneaking out of the broom cupboard. The quiet hum of the castle helped to calm her nerves as she walked the deserted corridors to the nearest bathroom.

After conjuring soap bottles from her beaded bag, she pulled the curtain on the farthest shower stall and set the water extra hot. Somewhere between the moments of water beading on her skin and soap lathered in her hair, she became lost in the thought of what a luxury it was to be in the shower. For so many months she and the boys had cleaned up on river banks and with _scourgify_. She'd missed warm, running water and the smell of blackberry sugar scrub on her skin.

Standing under the water, lost in her thoughts, she lost track of time. The sound of girlish laughter and feet pattering across the floor brought her back to reality. Her heart began to race as she hastily turned off the water and cast a drying spell on herself. She couldn't be seen here, and she knew there would soon be lines forming outside the shower stalls, and girls crowding around the mirrors. She heard the sound of water being turned on and a pulled curtain in a nearby stall, and decided to quickly make her escape. Choosing to forego clothing to save time, she threw the invisibility cloak over her head and left.

The halls were beginning to fill with students and teachers as she made her way back to the broom cupboard. Hastily rounding a corner too sharply, she came within a millimeter of bumping into Professor McGonagall. She froze just in time to avoid collision.

Remaining in place a moment longer, she wondered if she were really cut out for this task. Maybe time travelling wasn't as easy as the books made it seem. After all, she'd nearly blown her cover twice in the course of one weekend; first in the Black Lake with Professor Snape, and again now, completely naked in the hallway. She pulled the cloak a little tighter around her and continued her journey.

After donning clothing and sneaking undetected into the Great Hall, she migrated toward the Gryffindor table. She couldn't quite recall her sixth year course schedule, and would need to do some investigating if she were to keep the "Professor Snape situation" under the radar.

Harry, Ron, and her younger self were seated on the far end of the hall, near the Head Table. There was an open seat next to Ron, and she decided to carefully occupy it, so as to overhear their conversation.

"Did you see they've posted dates for Apparation lessons?" she heard her younger self say to the others.

With a mouthful of food, Ron managed, "As if we'll have time! Or have you forgotten the amount of work Snape assigns us?"

Harry nodded in agreement with Ron, "Not to mention all the other classes."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly boys, if you spent more time studying, you wouldn't feel so overwhelmed by the assignments."

Their discussion about coursework continued. Under the invisibility cloak, her stomach began to grumble hungrily. She continued to listen, but her focus shifted to the Danish cheese pastry on Ron's plate. Seeing they were heavily focused on their conversation, she quickly and quietly conjured the pastry. It disappeared from the plate silently, and reappeared in her hand under the cloak. She carefully took a bite from the corner, making sure not to brush Ron's side with the cloak.

Amused, she watched Ron reach for the pastry, shrug, and then add another to his plate.

Her younger self was amused too, saying, "Seriously, how many of those are you going to eat?"

"This is only my second one!"

Harry jumped to Ron's defense again, "He's going to need it today. We've got double potions with Slughorn, then transfiguration after our free period."

"Good thing though," Ron said, "Slughorn likes Harry. Maybe you can win back some of our house points. Who d'ya reckon lost them anyway?"

The three of them shrugged at each other. Under the cloak, she couldn't resist the urge to look guilty.

They rose to exit the hall, and she followed a safe distance behind. She glanced behind her to see Professor Snape still seated at the Head Table.

As they made their way into the Entrance Hall, a cool breeze took over the room. She clutched the invisibility cloak a bit tighter for warmth. The trio turned toward the dungeons, and she made to follow, but a rustling at the door caught her attention.

She turned to see Hagrid carrying the Yule trees out onto the grounds. There was a collection of them propped along the walls, and many were still covered in fairy lights.

Suddenly feeling as young as she truly was, she was drawn to the glittering and sparkling of the holiday décor. Glancing around to be sure nobody was looking; she quickly stripped an entire tree of its lights and ornaments, and stuffed them in her beaded bag.

Knowing her doppelganger was safely tucked away for half the day in the dungeons, she returned to the broom cupboard and unloaded her stash of stolen goods. She'd never decorated her own room before. All the dormitories in Gryffindor tower were uniform, and her bedroom at home had been the same throughout her childhood.

She set to work draping lights from the ceiling, and suspending glittering ornaments high in the air. She draped a festive garland across the window, and hung mistletoe above the door with a giggle.

Still in the mood to make the space her own, she began summoning objects from her beaded bag, and placing them on the storage shelves by the window. By the time she was finished, the shelves were filled with books, an array of potions, and jars of potions ingredients. She'd managed to transfigure a clothing rack, and hang her clothes. Then she charmed it to lay flat against the wall when not in use. She continued unloading her beaded bag until it contained only empty potions vials and a few different healing potions.

Checking the time, she realized she'd lost half the day settling into her broom cupboard. The trio would soon be getting out of potions. She draped herself in the invisibility cloak once again, and left to go keep an eye on her younger self.

The week continued in that fashion. Every morning she would eavesdrop in the Great Hall to uncover their class schedule, and then she would trail quietly behind, keeping a watchful eye out for Professor Snape. After making sure her doppelganger was safely tucked away in class, she would leave to find a productive way to spend her time. One time, she tried sitting in on seventh year charms class, but she found it difficult to avoid raising her hand or participating in class discussions. So instead, she found a quiet corner of the castle, and read seventh year texts in private.

The days unfolded without incident until Wednesday afternoon, when the trio had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. As they walked the third floor corridor to his classroom, Hermione's stomach was in knots. She knew she would have to sit in for the entirety of the class. She feared the next hours could lead to the unraveling of her plans.

The trio took their usual seats in the back of the classroom, and Hermione made her way to the far corner, so as to be out of the path of incoming students. Her dread continued to grow as the minutes passed by. Finally, at the precise moment the clock struck the hour, Professor Snape stepped into the room.

In his usual dramatic fashion, he strode to the front of the class, robes billowing behind him, and turned sharply to face the students. She noted he looked more tired than usual.

"Pair up. You are to duel with nonverbal spells. One of you will jinx, the other will block. Then switch. Do so silently."

The rustle of chairs could be heard as students paired off, but the class was otherwise silent. Professor Snape settled in at his desk, grading papers, and Hermione let out a breath she'd been holding.

Spells began flashing across the room in silence, and she settled into a nearby chair. The class continued on smoothly and quietly until she heard Ron say, "Blimey mate, show me how you do that," to Harry.

Harry stepped forward and corrected Ron's form and said, "Hold your arm steady, like that."

Professor Snape looked up from his desk, a scowl donned his face.

"Potter! Do you remember me saying we are practicing _nonverbal_ spells?"

Hermione's stomach sank to the floor as she jumped out of the chair, quietly rushing toward Harry. How could she have forgotten this moment was coming?

"Yes," Harry replied stiffly.

Snape corrected him, "Yes, sir."

"There's no need to call me—argh!" Hermione gave him a hard shove, effectively interrupting his cheeky remark.

Snape stood up, "What were you saying, Potter?"

Bewildered by what happened, he looked around the room curiously, saying absentmindedly, "Yes, sir."

Hermione quickly made her way back to a corner of the classroom, undetected. She knew what she did was risky, but she couldn't have Snape assign Harry detention at the same time he'd assigned her own. That would be an even bigger mess.

Professor Snape spoke again, "That's enough dueling. I expect a fifteen inch essay on the usefulness of nonverbal spells in combat, with reference to modern research. Due next class period. You are all dismissed."

The classroom filled with chatter and the sounds of students gathering their books. Just as Hermione thought the worst was over, and was beginning to feel relief, Professor Snape's voice cut through the air once more.

"Miss Granger, a word."

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she stole a glance at the trio. She saw her younger self looking confused, and the boys looking concerned.

Her mind was racing. She needed to create a distraction. She looked around the room, helpless.

She turned toward the door, looking for a solution. She watched as the boys exited, followed by the rest of the class. She caught a glimpse of Malfoy's icy blonde hair, and formulated a quick plan. She snuck out into the corridor, and got as close to him as possible to avoid a bright ray of spell light drawing attention to her invisible form.

Pointing her wand at Malfoy, she silently cast _Engorgio Skullus_ at him, and watched bemused as his head began to grow obnoxiously. Almost immediately, his fellow Slytherins came clambering back into the classroom, and she followed carefully behind them.

"Professor Snape! It's Draco… please help!"

From the shadows, Hermione saw a brief flicker of concern cross his features, but it was quickly masked with a sneer.

"Don't move." He commanded her younger self, who had made her way to his desk.

Just as he left to deal with Malfoy, Hermione cast a confundus charm at her doppelganger, and led her out of the classroom in the opposite direction. She turned toward a nearby bathroom, and led her twin inside, leaving her under the confundus charm.

Heart racing, she quickly transformed her outfit to a school uniform, and removed the invisibility cloak. She stuffed the silvery material into her beaded bag, and ventured back to the classroom. She was relieved to see he hadn't yet returned. She was sure she could have used the loo as an excuse for leaving, but she assumed he wouldn't take kindly to that. She stood by his desk and waited patiently for his return.

Moments later, he strode into the room and met her at the front of the classroom. He walked carefully around his desk until he stood directly across from her.

"Miss Granger," he began, "Your detention has been rescheduled for tomorrow evening at six."

She wanted to ask why, but knew it was a bad idea. She responded, "Should I report to your office or to this classroom?"

"My office," he clipped.

She nodded in understanding, "I'll meet you at six tomorrow evening at your office."

Catching his eye, she noted he gave her a curious look before saying, "That is all. Please shut the door behind you."

Turning on her heel, she furrowed her brow. Why did he look at her like that? She wondered briefly if she'd messed up the uniform when she transfigured it.

She made her way into the corridor, and shut the classroom door carefully. Seeing the hall was deserted, she quickly dug out the invisibility cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

She returned to the bathroom where she'd left her younger self, and found her standing in front of a mirror, reciting Arithmancy formulas. Still under the invisibility cloak, she observed her twin's reflection. She was still round in the face, and innocent in the eyes. The trials of war had not yet scarred her skin. Though Hermione couldn't see her own reflection, she knew she looked different. She was thinner from going months without a proper meal, and hard around the edges. Her eyes were darker, her hair less lively. She wondered if Professor Snape noticed.

Pulling her wand from her sleeve, she pointed it at her younger self and canceled the confundus charm. She watched as her twin blinked a few times, gathered her things, and left the loo.

Hermione continued to trail the trio for the rest of the evening before retiring to her broom cupboard. The next day passed in a blur, and the time for her detention quickly approached.

She picked out an interesting book in the library, and left it within arm's reach of her younger self. She was pleased to see her attention turn to the book, and she hoped her twin would stay occupied in some corner of the library for the duration of her detention.

Hermione made her way to the third floor corridor. At one minute before the hour, she removed the invisibility cloak, straightened her school uniform, and knocked twice.

"Enter," she heard Professor Snape command from the other side of the door.

Opening his office door, she found him seated in a tufted armchair behind a rich mahogany desk. It occurred to her that she'd never been in his office during his time as her defense professor, and she took a moment to look around the room.

The office was situated in a tower, so the walls were rounded and lined with stone. The ceiling was magnificently high, with a round, candle-lit chandelier hanging in the center. Behind Professor Snape's desk was a large, dark display case. Its shelves were filled with leather-bound books, and rare-looking potions that shimmered in shades of silver and gold. On either side of the display cabinet, tall gothic style windows lined the tower walls, giving a breathtaking view of the grounds below. To her left, a grand stone hearth gave home to a crackling fire, which perfumed the air with a smoky, herbal aroma. The firelight danced across the high backed chairs situated in front of it, and illuminated the room with a soft, flickering glow.

Her eyes wandered back to the man at the desk, and she amusedly thought to herself that he abandoned his "greasy dungeon bat persona" when he decorated this room. Unsurprisingly, the new aesthetic fit him perfectly.

He rose from the chair without ceremony and walked to a narrow, inconspicuous door on the right. He opened it to reveal a small storage closet filled with perfectly organized potions ingredients.

"This is my personal stock of ingredients. You will find it to be flawlessly arranged; unlike that tragedy Slughorn calls a storeroom. You are to spend the entirety of your detention weighing ingredients and taking inventory. If you find an ingredient to be insufficiently stocked, make a notation to order more. Work in silence, lest you find yourself another night's detention."

She nodded in acquiescence and gathered parchment and a quill. He returned to his work at his desk as she began working on the task assigned.

Deciding to work in alphabetical order, she began taking inventory of Aconite. As she worked across the shelves, she eventually came upon Bicorn Horn, and found it to be empty. It occurred to her to check to see if any other Polyjuice Potion ingredients were available, as she still needed to collect Fluxweed, Knotgrass, and hopefully recover her Leeches. Much to her dismay, all the jars were empty. She assumed Professor Snape had donated them to Malfoy's task. Perhaps he was even the one to brew the potion that turned Crabbe and Goyle from menacing guard dogs to innocent looking girls.

Continuing her work, she lost track of the minutes. As she was taking inventory of Fairy Wings, she heard a knock at Professor Snape's door. Her ears strained to hear what was happening outside the storage closet.

She heard the muffled voice of Draco Malfoy, but was only able to catch a few words at a time, "Insufferable... Prefects meeting… Headache potion."

Perhaps he was suffering side effects of her _Engorgio Skullus_ , she thought.

She heard the unmistakable pop of a potions stopper, and the sound of shoes shuffling across the stone floor, followed by a closed door. She continued listening and realized soft footsteps were growing closer to the storeroom. She instantly set her focus back on the potions ingredients, so as to look busy at work. In her peripheral vision, she saw the tall, dark, looming figure of Professor Snape approach.

Hopeful he would tell her detention was over, she began to turn her attention to him. In an instant, a flash of bright red light struck her in the chest.

Panic set in her heart as she was thrown back into the floor, and her wand soared across the air to her attacker's outstretched hand. Her eyes wide with fear, she threw her arms into the air in defense.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** I write works of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All characters used in the stories were created and are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim them as my own, or claim the world they are represented in as my own. The stories I write are invented by me, and are not portrayed or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story. These stories are simply for entertainment purposes, and I seek to make no profit from them. I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter, and introducing me to a story which continues to make an impact on my life today.

 **A/N:  
**

Stay tuned for next chapter. Follow for updates. Review/PM if you have a suggestion, or see any errors.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
